


Boy and fox

by Romych



Series: Servamp!Chronohaul [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Child!Chisaki, Chrono is servamp, Fox - Freeform, Gen, Kai is his Eve, Servamp AU, Vampires, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romych/pseuds/Romych
Summary: My hero academia. Servamp AU.Meeting of young Kai Chisaki and his servamp, Chronostasis.
Relationships: Chisaki Kai | Overhaul & Kurono Hari | Chronostasis, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Kurono Hari | Chronostasis
Series: Servamp!Chronohaul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630921
Kudos: 11





	Boy and fox

Deep night. Not the most pleasant area. The young guy left the bar, which became unbearable due to drunkards and stuffiness. The guy straightened his hood, hiding from prying eyes, and hiding in the back street. He really did not want to see other people. Especially when he became free only a few days ago. They are looking for him, but the guy does not want to search for anyone. All he wants to do is find a place nearby where he can live.

"Hey, kid," he heard behind him the drunken man's voice. The guy stopped for a moment, slightly turning his head, and continued on his way. "I'm talking to you!" the man accelerated and put a rude hand with calluses on his shoulder, stopping alone. "Listen, I noticed you at the bar. You're quite pretty. I can introdu-"

"I'm in a bad mood" the guy answered indifferently, jerking his shoulder to throw off someone else's hand, without taking his hands out of his pockets of slightly tight-fitting light jeans, and continued on his way, speeding up a little.

"Come on!" the man did not give up. "I introduce you and immediately the mood will rise!" footsteps were heard again.

"I told you..."

The guy abruptly turned his head, flashing a red eye. The man squeaked and flew into the wall, banging his head hard. The vampire lowered his leg, with which he struck the man, without reaching his hands out of his pockets.

"...I am in a bad mood."

The vampire tucked a strand of gray hair over his ear, snorting. It seems that he didn't hit so hard to die, so there's nothing terrible. Lounging a bit, someone will find him, they will think that he's just drunk and passed out. The vampire turned away and finally continued on his way.

He went out onto the main street, looking around. There were practically no people, which only pleased. 

"The sun will rise soon ..." the guy stated, pulling his hood more tightly, as if that would save him.

He returned to his goal: to find a place to warm up. Maybe he can find there a new Eve. Of course, it's not the fact that this person will last a long time, like the one whose vampire tried to wash the blood the day before yesterday.

*******

Spring evening. The sun had almost set, painting the sky in fiery colors. The boy was sitting by the window and reading a book that was too scientific for ordinary children of his age. Kai loved such books. History, genetics, anatomy. As well as books, which often received the status of "Scientific delirium" - stories and cases of vampires. The rational part of Chisaki’s brain claimed that it wasn’t all reality, and that the cases were just like vampire attacks; but the irrational turned over the page of the book, sending a signal “what if?!”.

The edge of the boy's eye caught a certain movement. A small gray creature paced the thick concrete fence of the residence. The beast jumped into the territory of the residence, hiding in the shade and allowing himself to be seen. At first it seemed that it was just a gray fox, but the longer Kai looked at it, the stranger it became. The ears are disproportionately large, resembling more the ears of the desert fennec fox; its eyes were red and seemed too human; gray foxes usually do not have the color of a regular fox with a black and white filter superimposed, and this fox looks like this; the body seemed smaller than a regular fox; and where does the fox come from?

The beast quickly looked around and hid in the bushes in the yard. Chisaki, unbeknownst to himself, put down the book and waited for the fox to appear again. Ten minutes, fifteen, half an hour passed. Kai had returned to the book again, occasionally glancing out the window, but the beast never appeared. Maybe he was already at the other end of the yard, out of sight, or maybe he escaped completely. The boy shrugged, put the book in a pile of other books on the table and went to sleep, trying not to think about this beast.

Fox again showed himself in the morning. He sat outside, calmly wagging the tip of his tail. Except tail, foxes remained motionless, letting yourself see. The size was really smaller than a regular fox, even smaller than a regular cat. The light strip originates from the nose and cheeks, continuing to the light tip of the tail. Somehow, the part on the tail reminded Chisaki of the arrow. Kai took a small step, causing the floorboard to creak and frighten off the fox.

And again, Kai is divided into two. He wants to get closer to this strange animal and examine it. But on the other hand, his fear of germs warns that this is a wild animal. No one knows where it was, what was stuck in its coat, what it ate, what diseases it might have. All these thoughts even made him jerk nervously, imagining for a second how microbes were crawling over him as soon as he would be next to the fox. Having decided to stay away from the fox, the boy continued on his way.

Almost two weeks have passed. Occasionally, Chisaki saw this fox again. Kai concluded that the beast decided to live here. But there will definitely not be mice. Already everyone was talking about the fox. Mostly the conversations began with “Did you also see this beast?”, “Was it a fox?”, and now, with any movement in the bushes around, 2-3 or sometimes 5, or even 10 people were trying to see his. They called the fox Cax ("This is not a fox, and not a cat"). At first, Pops was opposed to the fact that the beast is located on the territory of the residence, but the fox does not do any harm, so the boss allowed to feed it. Kai only looked at them. No matter how calm and peaceful the foxes seem, it is still a wild beast.

Thinking about this again, Chisaki walked past a pair of yakuzas who seemed to walk straight, but looked at the bushes, waiting for gray fur to flash between the branches. Kai snorted and sat outside. Pops approves of the future heir’s reading burden, but he doesn’t like that because of the books the boy often sat in the rooms, so he began to develop the habit of reading outside. So now Chisaki opened an unread book. A book about vampires. Still can not finish reading. Too often, he wanted to close the book and throw it away. It seems that they try to explain everything from a scientific point of view, but even a child, whom Chisaki is, finds errors.

After a hard reading of several pages, Kai caught a soft whispering to his left. Turning his head in the direction of the voice, he saw several yakuzas who were looking somewhere to his right. Looking there, Chisaki saw the fox looking into his book, as if reading. Misophobia struck him, and the yakuza heir bounced. From this action, the beast was also frightened, now looking into the boy's eyes. There was a laugh now in the back. Kai looked menacingly at them, and they fell silent, hiding in the hallway. Chisaki looked at the fox again, but it was gone. Looking around, the boy did not see any traces of the fox, as if it had simply disappeared. The mood to read further disappeared completely, and, closing the book, Kai went into the house, looking for something else to do.

*******

This was repeated several more times. Kai sometimes read outside, and the fox crept up to him and looked into the book, as if it wanted to read with him. After a few weeks, Chisaki did not even mind. The main thing is that the beast does not touch him. A couple of times he even frightened off a fox when he felt the coat. Winter was coming. Kai could no longer afford to sit and read outside so often. Could, but only for a while. And fox was not allowed to enter the building. Until

“Chisaki, here you are,” the young assistant to the Boss, Irinaka Joui, called out to the boy. "The boss offers to get you a pet."

Irinaka was a young man for about twenty years. Joui is good at maths and economics, so he quickly became an economist in their ranks and took his place near Boss, almost becoming his right hand. But because of problems with short temper, I did not get a higher position.

“I don't need a pet,” Kai said flatly immediately.

“The boss noticed that you and this fox made good friends,” Irinaka tried not to notice the rude tone of the boy, “so he suggested making him your pet.”

"This is a wild animal. He may have diseases or parasites,” Chisaki remained on his own, giving his arguments.

From Joui's face it was clear that he himself knew all this very well.

“That's what the Boss said,” the elder gave the final argument. “You can just name the fox and that collar. I don’t think that this will make a big difference."

Irinaka handed the already prepared collar and left, leaving the boy to stand there. They decided to give him a pet, and this is not someone thoroughbred who has a passport with a pedigree and a list of vaccinations, this is a street not-cat, not-fox. Why? Just because they sat together a couple of times?

Thinking about this, Kai understood the approximate line of thought of the Boss. Chisaki rarely talked with someone at the base. The boy caught on to the Boss, as if he were his father, and didn’t let anyone closer, but a beast appeared, whom Kai let close to him. Literally.

Chisaki clenched his fist and remembered that he was holding a collar. This item was nothing special: just a black strap of medium thickness and a metal round medallion. But then the boy unfolded this medallion on the other side. There was scratched a lotus of their Yakuza clan. Decided to denote affiliation? The idea seems stupid, but on the other hand, who will try to see what's on the back of the collar?

Clutching the collar again, Kai sighed. Maybe Irinaka is right? If a boy just puts a collar on a fox and gives him a name, will nothing change? It is unlikely that this stupid animal will understand that he was given a house. In addition, no one noticed that he was trying to get into the house. Starting to think about a variant of the name, Kai went to look for a fox.

I did not have to search long. The beast again lay outside, covered with its tail, like a blanket.

"Hey, you!" Chisaki woke it, going up to it. “It's yours now, you'll live here,” Kai squatted, trying to carefully put the collar on the fox, who doesn't understand anything. “As if you will understand what I told you,” the boy muttered, displeased, standing on his feet. “Ah, they also asked to give you a name,” all the options that he was thinking about flew out of his head. Kai examined the animal from head to tail. Right. Tail! "Hari. Now your name is Hari. But you still don’t get it."

Turning around on his heels, Chisaki stomped back into the house. He must wash his hands. He must to wash himself. The feeling of fur, on which there may be a lot of dust, dirt, bugs, did not get away with it. Maybe this fox is white, not gray! Itching has already begun, drowning out the feeling that the fur is actually very soft and nice.

It was already night. For too long, Kai sat up for books. Chisaki took his another long bath until he felt clean or until the skin on his fingers tightened. The boy remembered that he had forgotten his notebook with notes in the library. He wanted to work on them before going to bed, so it would be better to pick it up. In the corridor he heard footsteps. Deep night. Everyone is asleep. Maybe here the guard yakuza or returned from the job? Kai continued down the hall to the library. Judging by the sounds of steps, they should meet in this intersection of corridors. Instead of a familiar face from the corridor came the unknown. The guest quickly looked at the boy and lowered his shoulders, twisting his face.

“Not him,” the adult breathed.

"Who are you?" Kai asked loudly. “I have never seen you here!”

"Be quiet," hissed at him a stranger. “You will awaken the others.”

“This will be better, intruder.”

“Listen, I don’t want trouble, and for someone to see me,” something clicked in the guest’s head, and his face changed to a sly one. “And by the way, you yourself said that I now live here.”

"Uh? I didn’t say anything like that!"

“And he gave me a name,” continued to say that something strange stranger, “and a gift.”

The guest pulled a pendant on a thin chain from under a light T-shirt. A round metal label with the same lotus of the Eight Precepts of Death.

“So you, like, yakuza, right?” The stranger asked, pulling the pendant between his neck and forefinger. “Was I so easily accepted into the clan?”

The boy froze in misunderstanding, not even knowing how to react. What does all this mean? Who is this man? Where did he get the medallion from? How did he get here? Chisaki examined the guest. Who is he anyway ?! Gray, slightly blue, hair to the chin, the strands of which on the left are tucked behind the ear. Blood-red eyes with accurate eyelashes that look like a drawn arrow. Pale skin that looks almost dead under the moonlight. A light gray fitted unbuttoned cloak, the sleeves of which fit snugly against slender hands, with a hood and a torn hem. Under the cloak a simple gray T-shirt, which not differ much in shade from the cloak. Light gray, almost white, slightly worn, almost tight pants. Dark gray boots with a small heel almost knee-deep. Where did he come from?

"Hm? Why are you silent?" Stranger bowed his head in interest.

He is all gray. Red eyes. Eyelashes like arrows. He's too much like...

"Hari?"

As soon as this name flew from the boy’s lips, a chain appeared with a glow, which, like a handcuff, appeared on the boy’s right hand and ended with a carabiner on the back of the guest’s neck, like an invisible collar on it. With the same glow as it had appeared, the chain was gone, leaving the boy in even more confusion. Looking at the guest’s face, he met a sly grin with fangs.

"What are you?" almost with only lips asked Kai, looking from hand to face of the guest.

“Well, that will be a long story.”

*******

Without realizing it, they sheltered the vampire. The vampire. A real vampire who kills people and drinks blood. And not just a vampire, but a vampire servant. Servamp. And this servant is now his. More precisely, on some time he is. Now they have decided to sit outside where they usually sat. Hari looked at the moon, and Kai looked down, trying to understand new information.

“And...” Chisaki began after processing the information, “what can you do?” vampire turned to say something, but Kai continued, "I mean, what makes you different from the normal vampires?"

“I remember you read about vampires. I can say, there was nothing about us there," laughed servamp, resting his cheek on his fist. "I can help you, give you “magic” power, create classic vampires. I am almost immortal. Need something else?"

Kai did not answer, looking again at the ground. Vampires ... So vampires exist ... Vampires drink someone else's blood (which is disgusting for Kai. What if a person is sick, didn’t wash his neck?), kill others for no reason. But to have someone next to you who will do everything for you, to have your own servant who will not betray you. Sounds too tempting.

"What i needs to do for a permanent contract?" Chisaki asked after a few minutes of silence.

Hari did not even immediately catch his question, not expecting the boy to start talking.

Hari wasn't want to look for Eve. Of course, it would be nice to live here fully, but to have Eve again... All of his Eve were boring before that. Ordinary life, because of which the servamp had to be a housekeeper/butler/cleaner and no more. He even began to forget how to use power and how to give power to Eve. It's not needed. “Ah, you will become my servant? I can do nothing around the house!” So many times Hari heard variants of this phrase... But the feeling suggested that with this boy everything could be different.

“You want deal contract with vampire? Aren't you too small for that?" laughed the vampire.

“I'm a possible heir of Yakuza. Your strength may be useful to me,” Chisaki answered confidently, looking into the eyes of a vampire.

Hari only raised an eyebrow at this statement.

Yes, with him everything could be different.

Servamp doesn't even remember if he had Eve among the yakuza. It was always difficult to get to the yakuza. Moreover, join them in order to conclude a contract with someone. And then he has a jackpot: a yakuza, a boy interested in science, a possible heir. Does it make sense to refuse? He has a great chance to have an interesting Eve for the first time in several centuries of his immortal and boring life. In addition, the vampire noticed that their chain was of different colors: silver on his side and gold on the Chisaki's side.

Hari lowered an eyebrow, closed his eyes and exhaled. He smiled and opened his eyes again, looking into the golden eyes of the new Eve.

“Well, since you want it. To make a permanent contract I need to drink your blood,” Kai wanted to say something, but Hari tried to guess the question, “not necessarily from the neck. It is possible from the arms, legs, any other body part."

Chisaki paused again a little and raised right hand.

"Here. Drink from a hand."

"As you say, master."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is their meeting. It has changed many times, because I could not think of a reason why Kai would decide to keep a fox. I didn’t particularly study misophobia, but expressed my opinion in the fick why Kai would never even touch the animal.  
> Perhaps later there will be a sketches with a great disclosure of this AU and the universe. For example, what happened to Eri in this AU, "Bullets", how will change the desire to erase quirks, etc.


End file.
